The present invention pertains to seating for automotive vehicles. More particularly, the present invention pertains to detachable elements associated with automotive vehicular seat covers.
Passenger seats in automotive vehicles can potentially be exposed to a great deal of day-to-day wear. There has been great interest in providing various devices that can be employed with passenger vehicle seats to preserve and protect the vehicle seats. These include various types of covers and the like. Many of these are designed to envelop the vehicle seat or a portion thereof. Depending upon the particular design, these covers tend to shift, bunch and move, and can obscure the line or contour of the underlying vehicle seat.
Additionally, passenger vehicle seats provide limited opportunity for additional cushioning and adaptation to the needs of the given occupant. Typically, bolsters, cushions, pads, and the like, when employed, are completely independent of the passenger vehicle seat. As such, they can move and shift relative to the seat.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a vehicle seat in which at least a portion of the seat is configured to have a suitable cover removably detachable thereto. It would also be desirable to provide a cover that is dimensionally conforming to a vehicle seat and removably attachable thereto.